Are You Listening?
by SodapopandDallyareMINEZ
Summary: A girl and her three best friends go out for a day of fun, but may just come out with more than they expected.


Are You Listening?

HELLO! OMG could this be yet another story by SodapopandDallyareMINEZ (Kristy)? I think it is! Well enjoy! BTW: I will be updating Tuff Love but I am experincing this disease called Writers Block. You may have heard of it. It's when you can't write for the life of you. So please forgive me. BTW: This is my Adoption Day Present to myself, so here self, I hope you enjoy! (I'm pathetic) On with the disclaimer!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristy: NEW STORY! It has that new story smell :inhales:

Pony: And yet you still haven't gotten any smarter.

Kristy: NOPE! Not in the slightest bit!

Pony :shakes head:

Dally: She needs help.

Kristy: I don't need help, I need sugar!

Darry: Oh please God not this again!

Kristy: Anywayz I don't own them, S.E. Hinton does. I own anyone you don't reccognize. Pony owns NOTHING! MUHAHAHAH!

Pony: I don't even own myself!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were walking down the street, heading in no particular direction. We were just killing time and goofing off. Well, actually we were skipping class, but that's not the point. Anyway the point is that we were walking around and well...there is a point here somewhere I just don'tknow what it is now.

There was four of us. Shelby, Natasha, Lizy and Me, Twilight.

Shelby's first and best. She's pretty and skinny and perfect and blah blah blah and chances are if SHE told this story, then she would just focus on her. So be glad I'm telling this story, and not her. She is soooo bubbly, it disgusts me. Sometimes I just wanna shoot her. I'm guessing you know what hair color she has. Blonde. No offense to blondes, she just gives them a bad name. She fit the stereotype "dumb-blonde" to a T.Sometimes...I fear for her.

Next up is Natasha. Or Tasha or Tashie or Tash or Ashie (Aww-shie). She's the "tuff" fun one of thefour of us. She is wild and spontanieous and I really love her to death. She understands me, like REALLY understands me. That's why I'll always love her. She has brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

Then we have Lizy (That's with one z and a y! She hates that people spell it Lizzie!) Her real name, is Elizabeth. She hates her name though. She thinks it makes her sound Soc-ish. I don't know though. She is nice, but kinda shy. Yet she can be loud if she needs to. She has dark black hair and dark amber eyes.

Last is me. Why yes oh yes me. How do we explain me? Well I have ash brown hair, and grey-blue eyes. I was adopted. That means that I was taken away as a baby from the family I was born with. This, in turns means that I have an Adoption Day. Wich, happens to be today. (A/N: Today (Mar. 16) really is my Adoption Day, I really was adopted. So, wish me a happy day!) So that is, in turn, is why we were ditching class to "celebrate". My friends' ideas of "celebrating" are to go look for cute boys. Oh soooo much fun. Don't get me wrong, I love boys. It's just my last break-up went very bad...

We got to our final destinatin, the DX station. Yes, my friends' idea of a good place to look for guys is a gas station. You can probably tell that their faling a lot of classes. We got to the DX and right away I saw the hottest guy I've ever seen. Ok, so maybe I need to give my friends more credit. Maybe they aren't that stupid. Maybe this is a good idea. Maybe...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...REVIEW! The next chapters will be longer, its just late and I have school, so PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! The character Twilight is like me, just to let you know. She's the character I put myself into.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristy: HAPPY ADOPTION DAY SELF!

Pony: Happy Adoption Day.

Kristy: Thanks :huggles:

Pony :blushes like mad:

Dally: So, what is it like your birthday.

Kristy: No, it's like your adoption day.

Dally: So, baisiclly it's your birthday.

Kristy: No. It's not.

Dally: Yes. It is.

Kristy: NO!

Dally: YES!

Tim: What?

Darry :sighs: It's the day she was officially adopted.

Dally: So like her birthday.

Darry and Kristy: NO :sigh heavily:

Pony: While Darry and Kristy try to explain this concept to Dally (Wich may take awhile), stay tuned for another **Are You Listening?**

Dally: SO IT'S LIKE HER BIRTHDAY?

Kristy and Darry: NO!


End file.
